Devices connected to an industrial network, such as a network with devices used in automation control or some other type of process control, may use various protocols to communicate with each other. Any one communication protocol may allow access to particular data throughout the network, but may not allow access to other data or devices. In addition, translating data requests from one protocol to another may result in inefficient and potentially duplicative network traffic. There is a need to improve communications efficiency for industrial networks that include more than one communication protocol.